Tirrigoth Six
On the farthest edge of Dominion space there can be found a number of planets which serve as immaculate resources for the Dominion's might. Whether the resources be that of fuel, rare plant life, precious minerals, or metallic alloys. Tirrigoth Six is one such planet. And covers two of these four commodities. The planet is a dwarf planet located near the K-type sequence star, named Tirrigoth. It is the largest of six other bodies that are known to orbit around the magnetic brown star. Among many other dusty formations. The dwarf planet has been known to be a victim of constant bombardment by the multiple amounts of carbon based asteroids from outsider systems. This must be of no surprise, for Tirrigoth Six is the last and outermost object in Tirrigoth's uniquely varied system. Known primarily as a rich source of iron, with vast deserts of black and a harsh windy storm system, Tirrigoth Six has been an important mining planet for the Dominion for at least 800 years. It has also become a home planet for the beautiful yet hard skinned Tirrigoths (nicknamed the Terragoths). Large city structures protected by dome like forcefields can be found scattered besides rich mineral deposits. The domes serve to protect denizen's from Tirrigoth's ultraviolet waves. Centuries of journeying to brave the planet's conditions have made its people into the master weavers they are. Their skill in imbuement and nanotechnology often unmatched. One can instantly recognize a Terragoth by their heavily layered wrappings, covering them from head to toe. Black is the preferred color for this wear, in an effort to absorb the harmful rays of the planet's star. Often this wear is accented by mineral accents made from nickel, iron or--for those more well off--pure gold. Gold is perhaps Tirrigoth's fourth most abundant of mineral, constantly found hidden among the same iron deposits that has made Tirrigoth rich. And in many ways has made Tirrigoth and its people richer. So much so, in fact, that the planet has become a favored target over the past few years by pirates and criminal cartels alike. To the point where the dwarf planet's mining cities are said to be headed by overseers, administrators, and lords---with secret shadow leaders of the criminal nature. These leaders, called by their subservants 'Mudir', carry with them a terrifying command for respect. They often become eyes and ears for cassian lords within pirate crews and criminal cartels. Like spiders spinning webs of trickery and deceit. The resulting black profits are then forwarded to corrupted lords, who would then split the goods with these Mudir. In some planetary systems, the Mudir are known as the "Crow Men". While in others or even among the Terragoth people, they simply called Adma, after the legendary folk hero Admabish, and for some a derogatory term. There is a saying that underneath each domed city there is a cold air. A reference to a cold drug war that has currently gone on for four centuries, starting around the same time as the War of Gnox. Government The planet Tirrigoth Six as a whole is headed by a Luminai governor. Such a figure would serve as a representative of the Emperor’s governance and law. And serves as the connection between the Emperor and his mining citizens. A Luminai has the power to appoint administrators and overseers for the mining cities, as well as the power to revoke their statuses. Overseers are usually Cassians of Highborn birth. With connections to the Houses of the Scions. Traditionally Luminai Governors would only appoint Overseers with connections to their House. More often than not they are close friends or have done certain favors for the Luminai. Under the Overseers are the Administrators, who carry out the will and law of a city’s Overseers, and by proxy the Governor. Administrators serve various roles whether it be law enforcement, economic regulations, or general public service. Usually loyalty to a certain lord or house grants a Dominion Citizen the position of Administrator and arguably anyone could become one. Having the right connections and wit could easily ascend the lowest miner to this envied position. As a result, Administrators and Overseers on Tirrigoth Six alike are infamous for their corruption. And more so, infamous for the development of the Mudir position. Mudirs are infamous for their role as the eyes and ears for their Cassian lords. And terrifying too, for historically Mudir could be ANYONE. And citizens, for the most part, would be blissfully unaware of a Mudir’s identity. As a result, the Mudir are more of a mythical seat of power, shrouded in shadow. This does not mean the galaxy does not know of them, or regard their existence. For they are known under many monikers. Most of them negative. The most common misconception of the Mudir is that they work underneath the ICI. A rumor that has been proven false on many occasions, and even denied by the ICI themselves. Although there are evidence that the Mudir have served as informants to ICI handlers, that is perhaps the extent of their collaboration with Dominion intelligence. The Mudir serve primarily as personal agents to Cassian lords, outside of ICI jurisdiction. Although they are still subject to Dominion law it is not uncommon for a Mudir to have certain connections to the criminal underworld (as it is required in their line of work). Neither is it uncommon for a Mudir to be incredibly well off, as a result of Highborn pampering. There has been many tall tales of secret stashes of riches uncovered by family or friends of a Mudir. Beneath all the Mudir and Administrators and Overseers are the common leaders. Prospectors with Foreman serving underneath them. Prospectors are generally more like community and economic leaders than leaders with any real governmental power. They are the Lowborn’s representatives, and are more than often an elder voice in a Lowborn community. In general it is a Prospector that owns a mine or piece of land, and a prospector that builds homes outside a city for Foremen and their miners to live and work in. They are known to be rather skilled appraisers, studying under a previous Prospector for years on end. A Prospector’s apprenticeship is one of the most desired forms of study a Lowborn could ever hope to obtain on Tirrigoth Six. Those that don't become Prospectors under this apprenticeship, often become Foremen instead, and proceed over a group of miners under a Prospector’s direction. A Prospector or Foremen must travel to a metropolis monthly however, so that an Administrator or Overseer might be put under evaluation. If a Prospector fails evaluation they are in danger of losing either their land or their position. If a Foreman fails, they will be relieved of their responsibilities. Both instances leaves holes that can be filled by another, and are more or less the cause of the great competitive nature of Tirrigoth Six’s mining business. It is the Foreman’s duty alone to prepare new miner’s for Tirrigoth’s harsh world. The failure of a Fireman to do this weighs heavily on a Prospector’s shoulders. And the failure of a Prospector is the failure of Dominion Citizens. Because of the competitive nature of business, Tirrigoth is infamous for the sheer amount of guilds that exist on the planet alone. Each guild composes of an alliance of Prospector and Prospector lands. With a single Prospector serving as the guild representative. They have served as a form of miniature government for Lowborn for centuries, each guild with their own personal laws and regulations. Bi-annually each guild will meet in the planet’s capital to discuss Lowborn issues under the observation of Highborn Overseers. Such issues can very well vary and can take years to come to some sort of solution, but is very important for the development of Tirrigoth law as well as the continuous assertion of the Emperor’s will. Infamously, a Mudir will almost always be present at these meetings as well. Tirrigoth Apprenticeship Mining is not the only discipline that follows Tirrigoth’s economic structure. Printers, Tailors, Sculptures, Architects, Builders. All have guilds and regulations of their own. Perhaps the fondest example of Tirrigoth culture and integrity, are the years of training and study each of the Lowborn youth are required to go through if they wish to become skilled artisans and laborers. Tirrigoth apprenticeship traditionally starts once a child begins puberty, and begins within a Terragoth’s community settlement. The community’s residential master of a discipline will publicly instruct a group of young hopefuls (traditionally at the request of a family) within a controlled environment where they are shown the basics of a given trade. For compensation, a family will pay the elder with food or materials that they could not otherwise earn themselves At the age of fourteen if a child shows promise they will be recommended to a specific guild for an apprenticeship. A master of a given trade will be appointed to the hopeful as their personal trainer, thus creating a close mentor and pupil sort of relationship. Those that fail to meet a community elder’s standards would be encouraged to join the Dominion military or otherwise join the laborer class. Apprentices typically study underneath a master for the next two to four years, depending on the circumstances. At the age of sixteen an apprentice will be given the opportunity to study away from their master as a Journeyman for the next two years. This usually involves a great amount of travel on the Journeyman’s part. Studying from different masters in the form of a process known as “'shadowing'” as it sometimes involves them sitting in with another Apprentice, or taking on the responsibilities of an Artisan during their times off. Some Journeymen are even given the opportunity to travel abroad to other planets under Dominion jurisdiction. To call a young Journeyman “Shadow” can be seen as an insult, and whether the Journeyman process is needed is a subject of constant debate. Whether an Apprentice travels as a Journeyman or not they will be given the opportunity to take an Exam at the age of eighteen that will determine whether they will be officially recognized by a Guild in regards to their given trade. Most commonly this Exam is referred to as the Artisan’s Reputable Exam. Or A.R.T. There is a humorous saying on Tirrigoth Six, “An Artisan’s work is a work of ART.” It must be noted that there has been some instances of prodigies taking this exam at the age of sixteen, and passing, although such instances are known to be quite rare. To have earned an Artisan’s Certificate, is to have earned a badge of honor in most Terragoth communities. With such a certificate comes many privileges that wouldn't otherwise be afforded to a Lowborn. Such as the ability to open up shop within a metropolis. Or work directly underneath a Highborn Lord. Some Artisans are even given opportunities to outsource themselves to other planets. And perhaps most importantly, they shall be able to be recognized as official members of a guild of their choice. Regardless of what an Artisan does they are first and foremost businessmen. Therefore it is their responsibility to produce and provide in an effort to serve the Dominion’s plentiful supply and demand. While most become Foremen or merchants. Others are given opportunities to become Prospectors or even Administrators. Having a Certificate is an important step in being viewed as something other than a common peasant. Once an Artisan has been practicing their trade for an “X” amount of years they are granted the the title of Master by a given guild, and will thusly be able to take on an Apprentice of their own. Thereby continuing the planet’s economic cycle. Tirrigoth Criminology Tirrigoth Six unfortunately has one of the highest crime rates in Dominion Fringe Space. Crime Threat Level: Critical. The crimes themselves vary. Armed robberies, kidnappings, vehicle thefts, credit fraud, and various forms of residential/street crime are daily concerns. The low rate of criminal convictions contributes to the high crime rate. Although there is no pattern of criminals specifically targeting foreign and Dominion businesses or personnel, criminals will target anyone perceived as sufficiently lucrative and vulnerable. Criminals select victims based on an appearance of prosperity, vulnerability, or a lack of awareness. Theft of the vehicle’s operating holoterminal is a common crime, as is the theft of sound systems. Although most metropolitans employs strict weapon-control laws, criminals are usually armed with slingers (or nanoblades). Make no mistake millions of Dominion Citizens safely live and work on Tirrigoth Six every year; however, organized criminal groups continue to produce significant levels of violence throughout parts of the country. Organized crime is common in many areas on Tirrigoth Six. The northern hemisphere was considered a higher threat area, primarily due to organized criminal conflicts and competition for drug trafficking routes. Recent statistics, however, show that violence is on the rise in the equator and southern hemisphere. One common practice is for gangs to charge “'protection fees'” or add their own tax to products and services with the threat of violence for those who fail to pay. Some criminal groups will mandate that individuals or even whole communities work for them as lookouts or couriers. Still others will threaten Lowborn Administrators into accepting corrupt practices. Beheadings, lynching, torture, and other gruesome displays of violence as well as high numbers of forced disappearances have become routine occurrences in various parts of the planet, to include in the capital metropolitan area. Numerous journalists and bloggers have been killed over the past few years for reporting on such incidents. Tirrigoth Six is experiencing a combination of conditions that collectively degrade the security environment in certain areas. The Empire has had recent successes in capturing some of its most wanted criminals; consequently, organized criminal groups are becoming much less organized and disciplined. Various groups have splintered into smaller gangs, which have branched out into different illegal business activities, and the associated violence is currently spreading across Tirrigoth Six. Foreign and Dominion companies have been extorted and, some have been attacked for not responding to the criminals' demands. Cargo theft remains a key area of concern for Dominion and foreign companies. FreightWatch Galactical, a well-known company offering logistics security services, ranks the level of cargo crime in Tirrigoth Six as “severe,” its worst ranking, primarily because the supply chain continues to face threats from cargo criminals, corrupt law enforcement personnel, and, to a smaller extent, organized crime. Annual cargo theft incidents have been estimated at more than 5,000 per year, according to Tirrigoth Six’s Secretariat of Government, and FreightWatch has determined that cargo theft increased by about 14 percent between 1664 and 1665. The majority of stolen goods end up being resold in local markets. Some Dominion company representatives complained in early August 1666 about the burden of cargo theft on manufacturing companies exporting to the Dominion, saying they do not receive assistance from the government or law enforcement. Instead, companies are using the ISAC Galactic Council, the Dominion Chamber of Commerce, and informal mechanisms to share information. This crime, while worrisome, is not preventing companies from operating in Tirrigoth Six. While hijackings have declined in terms of the overall percentage of cargo theft incidents, freightship attacks are becoming more commonplace, sources attribute to the rising price of raw materials (steel and copper) that are more often transported via freightships. In addition, sources have seen an increase in the theft of plastic moved via freight that is attributed to the availability of molds for Protostar products that sell quickly in local markets. Consistent with previous FreightWatch reports, in the first quarter of 1666, the most common items targeted by cargo thieves was food, drinks, and building materials (primarily metals). Religion The state religion of Tirrigoth Six is an ancient version of the Vigilant Faith, said more so than often by Terragoths to be the truest form. The Eldan in this instance, are held up on a high pedestal, and Scions are often compared to the Six Orders in an effort to inspire citizens to live more like their gods. Citizens are encouraged to look to both their patron Scion and their patron Order. And much of Tirrigoth society takes their cues from legends and tales passed down through generation upon generation of each individual Eldan and their exploits. As well as folktales that reflect Vigilant Truths. Order of the Makers and Devotion For those who follow Korol the Devout, they are also encouraged to look to the Order of the Makers for guidance in their devotion. Enthusiastic and hardworking as a rule, they are considered the most compatible Order with Korol’s ideals. While enthusiasm is encouraged, certain folktales within this virtue would also stress the importance of self control in your devotion. And the dangers of a corrupted Devotion is regularly stressed and addressed. Followers of the Order of the Makers tend to have a high work ethnic and live their life as crafters, or community centered jobs such as administrators or medical professionals. This Order also carries primarily Medics and Engineers. Order of the Progenitors and Purity For those who follow Evindra the Righteous, they are encouraged to look to the Order of the Progenitors for guidance in their Purity. This connection is due to the link between the purity behind the concept of life, and the purity of the soul. Life is to be treasured, and to give life is to treasure it. A great importance is given to the protection and nurture of life, as well as the responsibility to give back. Folktales related to this virtue often warn about the dangers of corruption in the aspects of this task, and stress a pure and righteous soul in the nurture of plants, animals, and children. Those who follow the Order of the Progenitors tend to be of the instructor professions, as well as farmers and herders. This Order also carries primarily Espers and Medics. Order of the Weavers and Strength For those who follow Azrion the Conquerer, they are encouraged to look to the Order of the Weavers for guidance in their Strength. The Weavers were a strong and proud lot, who developed the technology and techniques needed in order to harness the powers of the Primal Energies. As such, those that are of this virtue seek to follow their example, and exercise a strong will in everything they do. These are the headstrong people. The passionate few who do not back down from a fight or a cause that they find to be of great importance. They also are expected to not fall easily to discouragement, and are warned against discouraging others. “For true strength lies in holding others up upon your soldiers, rather than to bring them down.” There are many folktales that reflect these warnings. Those who follow the Order of the Weavers tend to be of the soldier or the entertainment professions. This Order also carries primarily Warriors and Espers. Order of the Evokers and Knowledge For those who follow Galen the Adept, they are encouraged to look to the Order of the Evokers for guidance in their Knowledge. A group of people who treasure the innovation and cleverness of the Evokers, as well as their determination to uncover the truth. At times, they are seen as zealous. Even insane, in their experimentations. Members of this Order are constantly warned against ‘Playing God’, or elevating themselves to equal status of the Eldan. As such things are considered blasphemous. Their creativity, even still, is something to be feared. And woe to those who must face their creations in the heat of battle. More than often, members of this Order become scientific figures. Though they also become investigators, engineers, and members of intelligence sectors. This Order also carries primarily Espers, Spellslingers, and Engineers. Order of the Shapers and Courage Culture Economy Bestiary Geology History Category:Location